gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Peachtree
New Peachtree in GTA: R Era is the first appearance of New Peachtree in the series. The city plays a role in one game in the series: a primary role in Grand Theft Auto: Rush (set in 2014). The city's motto is "Our Home Is The Pitts'!". It is known to have the nation's highest drunk-driving rate. Early History 19th Century Prior to English settlers, the natives of the region named the area "Standing Peaches" and was inhabited by at least one tribe located on the Great Indian River. When English settlers arrived, the Native Americans conceded the land to the English and the white settlers arrived months after. In 1836, the state government needed a more convenient way to transport slaves during the southern slave trade and decided to build a railway from the port of Liberty City and the Midwest United States. When the railway was completed sometime in the 1840s, and the area of New Peachtree was settled by a crazed merchant who claimed the land for his general store because of its "infinite supply of sweet oranges". The land was first named Peachtree after a very drunken town council meeting because it was the only kind of tree in town. For a majority of the 1850s, the locals drew much entertainment from riding horses against each other at high speeds, which many historians believe was the founding of FASTCAR. Also, illegal gambling and the opportunity of slave-trade brought much popularity in the area. By 1859, the population of the city had raised to an astounding total of 9,880 people. With the rise of the 1860s, many of the area's land owners believed that their rights were being threatened such as: Their right to shoot anyone of another color, their right to drink heavily without judgment, and their right to make said different colored people work extremely long hours without pay. Out of this fear, they sided with the Confederate States of America once the Civil War commenced. The Civil War During the Civil War, all the strong men who were white took to the army and left much of the city unprotected from much threat. Since much of the south was off fighting, Peachtree was totally undefended. On August 25th, 1864, Union General Thomas Cummings arrived in Peachtree and, with his federal troops, used Molotov cocktails to burn the city to the ground, and tore up the railway tracks. The town experienced many horrors of the war after that: The city's worst sewage disaster, its biggest fire not caused by a local, and the third worst railway disaster. Eventually, after the Northerners grew tired of the complaining, the President allowed Peachtree's reconstruction. In 1867, the city was renamed to New Peachtree because "it feels fresher". Geography New Peachtree is divided into 60 individual and unique neighborhoods which are spread across four boroughs within city limits. The city is mostly on land but separated by the Great Indian River. Politics The Mayor of New Peachtree in 2014 is Dennis Knudson, who won re-election against Romero Satianni Sr. to gain his fourth and final term as Mayor. The 2008 Republican National Convention was held in New Peachtree's Pitt Stadium from August 24th to August 27th. Education New Peachtree is home to several education institutions. * University of Augustus, New Peachtree * Cotesworth Regional College * Circle Park High School * Haverton Junior and Senior High School * Little Peach Elementary Media New Peachtree's media is split, in 2014, by the Virgin Media Network group run by Virgil Marks, and by independent radio stations. Virgin Media, however, has purchased numerous radio stations. The company itself, owns "300 radio stations, 500 television stations, 3 networks, 2 satellites, and has 6 corporate made television series, 3 of which are in the top ten most popular.". Virgin Media has recently begun to support adult films, according to Kelly Chang. Radio In 2014, the city has 15 radio stations: 7 independently owned radio stations, and 8 owned by Virgin Media Network. The city has a city-funded radio station that tells of major events and other statuses of the city government known as "City Radio" which also belongs to "Citywide News". Print Media The city's newspaper, the Peachtree Post, is a city-owned company by 2014. The newspaper promotes "City issues that the people should know about and major events" along with "family values and caring" for over seventy-five years. Carl Edwards, the chief editor for the paper, reports that the Peachtree Post won the numerous awards since its opening back in 1945. There are no major rival papers in the city. Sports New Peachtree has one known sports team: The Peachtree Pitts, a major league baseball team that "supports the traditional American values.". The baseball team plays at Pitt Stadium in Haverton. It is revealed on Talktime 89.1, when a player named Josh Kipper calls, promotes that the Hunsuckers have not been beaten yet in the year 2014, which is their first winning season in 20 years. New Peachtree Pits.png|Logo of the Pitts Services New Peachtree has many services available, though many are closed between the hours of 12 AM and 6 AM. This, however, does not include Transportation, gas, firefighting, healthcare, and police protection. These services have different levels of interactivity. Food service can range from restaurants to fast food to food distributors and cafeterias such as What Do Fok, El Taco, Pizza Pizza by Le Fancii Café, Gutman's Fish Hatchery, Good Days, etc. Public transportation comes in the forms of taxis, buses, and commuter trains (El Metro). Public transportation The public transportation of New Peachtree is widely used by pedestrians in the city. The taxi and bus line, which is available to use by the player, is a common form of transportation for the residents of the New Peachtree. New Peachtree also features a metro system which features an interconnected Elevated Metro system and Subway system, which is known as "El Metro" and can provide convenient, reasonably fast transportation between the boroughs. Healthcare Hospitals provide another important service to New Peachtree; they revive the player for a cash fee of $300 in the event of his death. The hospitals of New Peachtree are Mercy Hospital (Downtown), Circle Park Clinic (North), Haverton Medical Center (Southeast), and Charlotteville District Hospital (East). Law Enforcement The New Peachtree Police Department, which was founded in 1847, is another widely used service for all types of problems, primarily gang fights, theft, or murder. The NPPD has minor problems with corruption, such as bribery. These are mentioned during the missions assigned to Nathan Albright by the Mayor, Dennis Knudson, some of the examples of the missions are typical. They can be summoned by dialing 911 on the cell phone. Fire Department The New Peachtree Fire Department (FDNP), founded in 1867, is responsible for extinguishing potentially deadly throughout the city and surrounding suburbs. The New Peachtree Fire Department, unlike the Police, has only two stations, one located a few blocks from Circle Park and the other in Charlotteville. Fire trucks are parked either inside, outside, or can be summoned upon by calling 911. Trivia * New Peachtree is based off Atlanta, Georgia. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:GTA Rush